


Their First Time

by Misskimmypotter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Loss of Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:15:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24273415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misskimmypotter/pseuds/Misskimmypotter
Summary: Harry wants to take the next step in his relationship with the person he loves most of all.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 7
Kudos: 109





	Their First Time

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this last week for a Free Write in a Harry Potter Smut Challenge.

Harry paced the floor of the Headboy dormitory nervously as he rubbed his hands together. His beating heart smacked against his ribcage, wishing to hell he wouldn’t make a mess of this evening..For tonight was the night he planned on taking the next step of his relationship with Hermione. He looked around his dorm, watching as the reddish-orange flames of about twenty floating candles danced across the red and gold wallpaper. As he anxiously waited for Hermione’s arrival, Harry reflected on this past year. 

Hermione had invited Harry to visit for two weeks the previous summer, with Dumbledore’s permission of course, before the pair of them would embark to the Weasley’s for the last weeks of Summer term. Once Hermione had shown up at the Dursleys doorstep, Harry knew in an instant that his feelings for his best friend had gone past platonic. Not only was it the way her warm, brown eyes twinkled at the sight of him, but her smile was enough to make a man swoon. 

During the first week of his stay, Hermione took Harry to nearly every part of Muggle London he could imagine. They’d not only taken a tour of Big Ben, but of Westminster Abbey. Hermione and her parents, Karen and Roger Granger, had taken Harry to his very first movie at the Cinema; much to Karen and Roger’s surprise. It wasn’t until during an explosive scene when Hermione nearly landed in Harry’s lap, their fingers laced together did the two of them feel an electric jolt shoot through their bodies, both of their faces turning sheepish as they pulled away from one another. And no sooner did they return to the Granger’s home did Harry finally admit to Hermoine that his feelings for her were far more than what he should for his best friend.

Harry had a crooked smile on the corner of his mouth as he reflected on Hermione’s reaction to his confession. He thought he’d fucked up, but as soon as he heard her melodic laugh and watched as she threw herself into his arms before planting a tender, chaste kiss on his lips. 

“You have no idea how long I’ve waited for you to admit that.” She told him in a mere whisper. They’d spent the next two weeks holding hands, stealing kisses at each passing moment seeing as Hermione wasn’t quite ready to admit to her parents that she and Harry were together. Harry and Hermione continued to keep their relationship a secret as they arrived at The Burrow; neither of the pair wanting Ron nor Ginny to get hurt. Once the Owl’s arrived stating that Harry and Hermione had both been made Headboy and Headgirl, the pair couldn’t help but blush, knowing damn well that meant they’d have adjoining rooms and share a separate common room than the rest of the students. 

Once the Christmas Holidays had arrived, Hermione’s parents had invited Harry to stay with them for the two weeks. The couple had then agreed to tell her parents they were in fact dating; they had also agreed to tell their friends before they embarked the Hogwarts express that they were dating. Ron and Ginny had taken the news rather well, both admitting that they’d seen it coming for a couple of years now. However, Roger looked as if he was about to commit murder once his litte girl had told her father that Harry was no longer just her best friend, but her boyfriend. 

Now, it was Valentine's Day.. A holiday Harry had once dreaded since his disastrous date with cho two years prior, but tonight he knew it would go over much better. A gentle knock on Harry’s door broke him out of his thoughts. He cleared his throat as he sat on the edge of the bed and said, “Come in.” His emerald eyes watched the brass door knob slowly turn, only to expose Hermione standing on the other side of the door. 

Harry’s breath hitched in his throat at the sight of her. Her chestnut hair was pulled into an elegant bun, whilst she wore just the tiniest hint of make up and a stunning knee-length red dress that hugged each of her curves. Hermione slowly entered the room, shutting the door behind her as she placed both hands behind her back as she bit the bottom of her lip. 

Harry stood up from the edge of his bed, walking towards her without taking his eyes off her. She was more beautiful, radiant than any girl he’d met. Wait, not a girl , Woman. Even in the flickering of the candlelight Harry could see a blush creep on Hermione’s cheeks. 

“Is it too much?” Hermione asked him, casting her eyes down at the wooden floor. Harry placed a crooked index finger under her chin, lifting her face to his so he could look deeply into her twinkling eyes. 

“You’re perfect.” He replied as he caressed her cheek. A slight tingle cascaded down Hermione’s spine at his words, causing a fluttering sensation in the pit of her stomach. She reached up and cupped Harry’s face in her hands; in that moment emerald eyes met ember. It was as if a magnetic pull was pulling their faces closer together, to the point where the pair could feel one another’s hot breath against their skin. 

“I love you.” Harry told her, his words flowing out of him as if he’d said those words to her many times before. Hermione felt her heart skip a beat, feeling as if she was on cloud nine as his words replayed in her head.  _ ‘I love you, I love you, I love you.’  _ Harry took her silence as a sign that he had fucked up; he desperately wanted to kick himself in the arse until he heard her reply, “I love you too, Harry James.” Not waiting another moment, Harry closed the gap between them as his lips melted into hers. Hermione’s eyes fluttered shut, her hands leaving his face as she entwined them around his neck, pulling him closer to her body. 

Hermione parted her mouth with a sweep of Harry’s tongue on her bottom lip, their tender kiss becoming deeper, passionate. Harry’s hand fell from her cheek and landed on her hips. He roamed her body, studying each of her curves. He moved his mouth from her lips, causing Hermione to give him access to her neck as his teeth nipped at her skin. “Sweet Merlin.” He heard her purr. 

Harry smiled against the skin of her neck as he dipped his hands under the hem of her dress, and caressed her sex through her lace knickers. “Mmm.” Harry felt his cock press against his trousers with each moan that escaped Hermione’s lips. “H-Harry,” he heard her stutter.

“Yes love?” 

“Wh-why don’t we take this t-to your bed?” Harry’s head shot up as he removed his hands from under her dress. Was she serious? Had he heard her correctly? “Are you sure?” He asked her as he caressed her cheek once more.

“I’ve never been more sure in my life. I want you, each and every piece of you tonight.” Without another word, Harry scooped his girlfriend into his arms and carried her to his Queen bed. He gently laid her down on the bed, neither one able to take their eyes off each other. Harry nervously ran his fingers through his unruly jet-black hair, whilst Hermione bit down on her bottom lip as she always did when she became nervous. It was clear that neither of the two knew what to do next, seeing as neither had ever been in a serious relationship before. Sure, he and Hermoine had a steamy makeout session and dry humped one another before, but they’d never fully gone all the way. 

“I’m gonna be honest with you, ‘Mione.” He began, calling her by the nickname he gave her two months prior. “I haven’t the slightest fucking clue what to do next.” Hermione let out a cute laugh, cupping his face in the palm of her right hand. 

“Then I guess it’s a good thing we’ll figure this out together, just like we always do.” Hermione told him with a smile. She was right, like always. Hermione scooted back further on to the bed as Harry followed suit, crawling on the bed as he placed himself between her thighs. With her hands laying at the sides of her head, she tilted her head to the side as Harry dipped his head down and suckled on her ear lobe. He listened as a slight whimper escaped Hermione’s lips; his hands fondling her breasts over the red dress. 

“Yes..keep doing that.” she cooed, as her hands found their way underneath the hem of his white, long sleeved shirt he’d picked out to wear that evening. Her petite fingers traced over the tone of his muscles. “Oh yes.”  _ Thank Merlin for Quidditch.  _ Hermione retracted her fingers from underneath his shirt and began to unbutton it as quickly as she could. “Bollocks.” She cursed under her breath as her fingers began to fumble with the buttons; her nerves getting the best of her. Harry retracted his head from her earlobe, a small chuckle escaping his lips as he sat up on his knees. “Need a little help, eh love?” 

Hermione simply rolled her eyes at him as she swatted him on his chest. “Prat.” She watched as one by one he unbuttoned his shirt, exposing his chiseled chest. “Hot damn.” She murmured, her mouth watering at the sight of him. She pushed herself up by her elbows as she slowly pushed his shirt down his shoulders and tossed the shirt to the ground. She couldn’t stop looking at the half naked man before her, for her heart swelled with joy that she was his as he was hers.  _ My Harry.. Forever.  _

The way she looked at him in that moment caused Harry’s eyes to fill with such lust. His emerald eyes darkened as his heart thumped loudly in his ears.  _ Thump, thump, thump, thump, thump.  _ He grasped hold of Hermione’s face, as slammed his mouth onto hers hungrily. Heat was radiating between them, the atmosphere filled with so much passion. Harry let go of her face, his hands immediately going for the hem of her dress. “Lift your arms for me.” he told her between kisses. She obliged, lifting her arms as high as they could go. He carefully slipped the dress off her body, setting it down on the floor without taking his eyes off her. He felt as if his heart stopped for a moment as he took in her beauty. 

She was wearing nothing more than a red, lacy bra with knickers to match. He gulped, his aching cock twitching with pleasure inside his trousers, yearning to be free and inside her. 

“Do I look okay?” Hermione asked him rather anxiously. Harry didn’t answer, for he was completely mesmerized. He lifted his hand to her left breast, his thumb gently rubbing against the fabric. Hermione gasped, feeling a pool of heat forming between her legs. Harry’s other hand automatically found her other breast, his thumb mimicking the movement of the other. He began to gently squeeze her breasts, causing Hermione to moan once more. Without thinking, he pushed the lace fabric to the side, and pulled her nipple into his mouth. 

“Oh shit!” Hermione exclaimed, her fingers lacing through his hair as he kneaded and suckled her breast. “So, so beautiful.” she heard him murmur. Following her instinct, one of Hermione’s hands untangled from his hair only to travel down his back and place it inside of his trousers.  _ Merlin, he has a nice arse.  _ Without moving his mouth from her breast, Harry gently pushed Hermione back down onto the bed, her hand still keeping a firm grip on his arse. His other hand fell from her breast, his fingers trailing down the center of her body, passed her navel before coming to a rest at the hem of her knickers. Before Hermione was able to utter a word, she felt as she pushed a finger inside her knickers and began to encircle her clit. 

Hermione arched her back in reaction to his touch, her hand flying out of his trousers only to grip hold of the blanket. “Y-yes. M-more p-please.” Holy shit he was magic with his fingers. “Like that love?” He teased, as he blew a puff of air onto her hardened nipple.

“Fuck yes.” Harry picked up the pace, this time adding a second finger on her clit. “Oh! Oh! Oh!” Hermione could feel the pressure building within her abdomen. She honestly didn’t have a clue on how much longer she could withhold from shattering around him. 

“I- I w-want y-you inside of me now.” Hermione pleaded, as his fingers continued to work their magic. Harry pulled his mouth from her breast and looked deep into her eyes as he asked, “Are you sure?” Hermione nodded her head without hesitation. “Please.”

Harry pulled back, and began to unbutton his trousers, only to be stopped by Hermione as her hands found his. “No, let me do this.” Harry merely smiled before nodding his head at her. “Okay, ‘Mione.” He retracted his hands, only to watch as she unhooked the button and pushed down the trousers. Harry kicked them off and cascaded them to the floor to join the other garments of clothing. Hermione’s jaw damn near hit the floor as she saw his cock sticking up against his boxers. “Take them off, I want to see you.” Harry obliged, slowly pushing them off of him until nothing but the cool air caressed his skin. Carefully, Hermione reached out and touched his cock for the first time. 

“Mmm.” Harry moaned as she wrapped her fingers around his shaft, not at all even surprised at how perfectly her hand fit around his cock. As she retracted her hand from his shaft, she instantly unhooked the clasp of her bra, dropping it to the floor as her breasts fell free. Her fingers then went to the hem of her knickers and slowly pulled them off her. The pair didn’t say another word for the next few moments as they both took the time to glance over one another. Hermione laid back down on the bed, her eyes never leaving his as they both knew what was to come next. 

Harry crawled seductively towards her on the bed, pushing her thighs part as he readied himself; the tip of his cock mere inches away from her entrance. Hermione took a deep breath, for she had read that the first time would hurt like hell. Once she embraced herself, she nodded to Harry, indicating that she was ready. Harry leaned over her naked body, his fingers laced through hers as he gently kissed her lips before pushing his cock deep within her, breaking her hymen. 

A small scream surpassed her lips as she felt the tear. “I’m sorry, I’m so, so sorry.” she heard Harry apologize sympathetically. “No, don’t apologize. The pain will pass within a few moments.” She told him earnestly, hoping to hell he didn’t want to change his mind. 

“But- I”

“No,” she told him with a shake of her head. “I want to do this. I couldn’t imagine doing this with another man.” Harry nodded his head, feeling like a complete arse for hurting her. Once the pain subsided Hermione wrapped her legs around his waist, pushing him deeper within her sex. “Make love to me, Harry.”

Without being told a second time, Harry slowly moved within her; pulling his cock in and out in steady movements. Neither one could explain what had happened in that moment, for this connection felt so fucking right, as if they were truly meant to be. Their breathing started out slow, and within minutes it turned into pants. 

“Oh yes.. Right there. Faster, faster.” Hermione’s nails were digging into Harry’s back, her teeth bearing down on her bottom lip as he thrusted his cock deep within her. 

“So good, so bloody good baby.” Harry could feel the sweat radiating on his forehead, but he didn’t give a damn. He quickened his pace, his cock pulsating and on the verge of exploding when he listened to Hermione call out his name in ecstacy. “HARRY! HARRY!”

He couldn’t hold back anymore, he collapsed atop Hermione as his seed spilled deep within her. It was as if Fireworks exploded around them as they held one another and came down from their high. For this moment would forever be etched int the back of their minds, for what is better than having sex for the first time with the person you love most in the world?

__


End file.
